Timelines - First Baltian Republic v Eastern Legion 2016
The conflict in Eastern Europe, in the year 2016 between the formerly Communist Republic of Baltia, and the Fascist dictatorship of Eastern Legion, involving both the First Baltian Republic, Eastern Legion, SABRE International Security & Investment Group, the Khanate of Tunguska, the Smokkelaars Alliansie, (Though with the Alliansie adopting a more observant stance than interventionist) and near the end of the conflict; Kraaivuur International. Timeline * April 27: The First Baltian Republic Grand Chancellor is assassinated in a terror attack in the capital city of Gediminople, shortly following the attack, the Ukrainian Eastern Legion is accused of organizing, equipping and enabling the terror attack. The First Baltian Republic declares War upon Eastern Legion and the territories it proclaims as 'New Ukraine'. * The Baltian White Army secures the southern branch lines leading in to the city of Kovel, whilst Para units deploy in to the outer interior of Kovel. Eastern Legion forces stage crude, yet effective counter-offensives and delaying tactics. Formal military forces from Military garrisons around Lviv deploy to reinforce the beleaguered units in Kovel. 30 Civillians are reported as being killed in the crossfire, though accusations of cold-blooded murder are cited by both sides. * May 2: '''The First Baltian Republic Concludes a formal contract of security and combat deployment between themselves and SABRE International, with SABRE now deploying forces in to Kovel, and moving forces via ground (embedded in Baltian mechanized units and via foot, due to a lack of motorized units in the Baltian Republic) and via air frames. * '''May 5: Due to the loss of multiple air frames in 'New Urkaine' airspace, specifically Helicopter units, SABRE re-thinks its deployment methods, and relegates Contractors to ground movement, limiting its response time and reinforcement speed. * May 6: Baltian and SABRE units formulate tactics to seize assets ear-marked for capture or destruction, noting the Eastern Legion temporary coordination center in a former KredoBank branch for capture. * May 7: '''Eastern Legion forces fortify the Kovel Railway station to prepare for any form of assault on the station, whilst SABREs LHD-01 arrives in Klaipėda, with airborne, motorized and mechanized vehicles to reinforce the beleaguered attackers in Kovel. Baltian Forces are pushed back and begin to loose speed in their assault, with many officers in the Baltian White Army and SABRE senior contractors being surprised by the significantly more well prepared and numerous Eastern Legion units in Kovel. * '''May 9: '''Kraaivuur International attacks Baltian Communications Station codenamed 'White Eagle' on the Polish Border, in what would form the basis of operations code named 'Operation Orkaan'. * '''May 12: Khanate of Tunguska and the Grand Duchy of Baltia sign a pact of mutual benefit, with the Khanate providing support to the Duchy, though shortly afterwards; deployment is postponed following uprisings within the Khanate. * May 13: Eastern Legion forces invade Belarus, and occupies the settlement of Brest near the New Ukranian border, signifying an advance towards the Baltian border. * May 14: Kraaivuur International advances in to Baltian Territory without staging permanent occupations of Belarus, sporadic exchanges of fire occurs on a irregular basis. * June 2: Peace treaty brokered between Eastern Legion and the Grand Duchy of Baltia; All forces stand down, and Belarus is partitioned between Baltia, the Tunguska Khanate and Eastern Legion. Category:Timelines Category:Events